


My Insides Are Copper

by Pyracantha



Series: Quotes [10]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, High School, M/M, foxxcub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:38:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyracantha/pseuds/Pyracantha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i am such a sucker<br/>and i’m always the last to know.<br/>my insides are copper;<br/>i’d kill to make them gold.<br/>- Fall Out Boy</p>
<p>My Insides Are Copper - go read it. It's a beautiful thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Insides Are Copper

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [My Insides Are Copper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/933108) by [foxxcub](https://archiveofourown.org/users/foxxcub/pseuds/foxxcub). 



  
  



End file.
